fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Dragon
The Black Dragon is one of the many factions in the Mortal Kombat universe. Established during the early 20th century, it is a notorious clan of criminals and cutthroats, involved in such illegal activities as racketeering, arms smuggling and assassination. The clan is, in fact, an offshoot of the Red Dragon, another Earthrealm-based organization bent on global domination. History Original Timeline During the early 20th century, the aikido master Morihei Ueshiba, a member of the Red Dragon Clan, became discontented with the organization's code of honour and broke away from it, taking many of its more reckless members with him. Together, these renegades formed the Black Dragon and carried out their criminal activities with far less restriction, gaining notoriety around the world for their vicious methods. In response to the threat of the Black Dragon as well as the prevailing threat of the Red Dragon, the United States government founded the Special Forces to counter both syndicates. In the late years of the 20th century, the Special Forces had almost succeeded in wiping out the Black Dragon and prevented them from obtaining the power of an ancient artifact called the Eye of Chitian. However, the clan's leader Kano wouldn't stay in custody for long, managing to escape and flee to a mysterious island. There, Kano met the Outworld sorcerer Shang Tsung and was invited to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament. If Kano helped ensure Outworld's victory in the tournament, Shang Tsung would reward him with tremendous riches and power. During the tournament, Kano murdered most of the Special Forces agents that had pursued him to Shang Tsung's island, but was defeated by Lt. Sonya Blade. When the contest concluded with Earthrealm's victory, Shang Tsung and the surviving Outworld warriors retreated to their realm, but captured Sonya and Kano before departing. For a brief period, Kano remained Shao Kahn's prisoner, but was able to convince the emperor to spare his life by offering the Black Dragon's allegiance. Learning that Shao Kahn was planning to launch an invasion of Earthrealm, Kano sought to profit from this by providing Outworld's soldiers with Earth weapons and technology. As soon as he was free, Kano traversed the inter-dimensional portal and returned to Earthrealm where he rallied what was left of the Black Dragon under Outworld's banner. During the invasion, Kano provided Shao Kahn's armies with modern weapons and instructed them on how to use them. However, even with Earth technology, Kahn's forces would fail to eliminate Earthrealm's defenders and the remaining Black Dragon members would be killed. Kano himself would battle against Sonya Blade once again, feigning death when defeat seemed inevitable. Following the Outworld invasion, the only known survivor of the Black Dragon was Jarek, who was enlisted by the Special Forces to help thwart the fallen Elder God Shinnok. Once Shinnok was defeated, Jarek declared that he would revive the Black Dragon before attacking Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs on a cliff. Jarek was outmatched by the two agents and was sent plummeting over the cliff to his apparent death. He actually managed to survive the fall and went into hiding, but for all intents and purposes, the Black Dragon were no more. Meanwhile, Kano was still alive in Outworld and serving as one of Shao Kahn's generals in the war against Edenia. After the Kahn was supposedly assassinated by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, Kano was quick to shift allegiances and join their Deadly Alliance. However, the two sorcerers had also recruited members of the Red Dragon to their cause, who were to kill Kano at an appointed time. They had already fought against a former Black Dragon member: Kabal, who had helped the Forces of Light in repelling Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth. When the Dragon King, Onaga, returned to reclaim his throne, Kano disappeared and was presumed dead. However, Kabal was still alive, having been saved from the brink of death by Havik, a wandering cleric from Chaosrealm. Though Kabal had renounced his life of crime, Havik was able to rekindle his anarchist ideals. After taking revenge on Mavado, Kabal reforged the Black Dragon more as an ideological than a purely criminal organization, and vowed to learn from its past mistakes. Together with his two new recruits, Kira and Kobra, he travelled to Outworld to assist Havik in his schemes and test the strength of his new gang. Kabal's aims seem to go further than Kano's. While Kano was content to be a common gang leader, Kabal wishes to tear down society. Kano was captured by the Red Dragon and was going to be used as a test subject for combining humans with dragons, but he escaped before they could finish. Jarek also returned apparently alive after his ordeal with Jax, who dropped him into a ravine, having plunged his weapon into the sides of the cliff as he fell to escape death. It is as yet unknown if he has returned to the Black Dragon, as his current agenda involves perfecting his fatalities enough so that he may take revenge on the traitor that sold him out (an agenda apparently aided by Quan Chi, who informed him that the final battle of Armageddon would prove to be the perfect venue to test out his fatalities). All Black Dragon members would die in Armageddon, effectively ending the clan once and for all. Current Timeline Events would play out in a similar manner to the original timeline, with Kano still being the leader of the Black Dragon, but having infiltrated the Special Forces at some point to sabotage their investigation into the clan. This earned him Sonya Blade's hatred and cost him his eye at Jax's hands, though Kano would simply replace it with his optic implant. Kabal also left the group to become a police officer, having become disillusioned with them and crime. Kano took part in the Mortal Kombat tournament held on Shang Tsung's island, and after Tsung lost, retreated with his forces to Outworld. There, Kano struck a deal with Outworld emperor, Shao Kahn and the soul stealing sorcerer, Shang Tsung, selling them human weapons in preparation for their invasion of Earthrealm. During the invasion of Earthrealm, Kano saved Kabal's life after he was burned by the Shokan, Kintaro, and gave him the prosthetics he would need to survive the damage done to his lungs. Kabal was outraged by this and attacked Kano, escaping Outworld shortly after. Years after Outworld's invasion into Earthrealm and the event known as the Netherrealm War, the Black Dragon still remain active. Their arms deal with Outworld also remained intact with the new emperor, the Osh-Tekk Kotal Kahn, who had his enforcer Erron Black handle the transactions. Kano attempted to steal a Kamidogu being held by the Red Dragon clan but lost it and his original optic implant to Kuai Liang. Black Dragon members Jarek and Tasia were involved in the kidnapping of Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs on Black's orders, taking the girls to Outworld and holding them hostage to be given to Kotal Kahn. There, Black and Kano, along with their forces, would face the Red Dragon led by Mavado. The two warring factions would face off, but the Red Dragon won the battle with their superior numbers, killing all the Black Dragon soldiers save Kano, the mercenary stealing Kotal Kahn's Portal Stone from Erron to escape, leaving Black to be brutally cut down by Mavado and the girls captured by the Red Dragon. Several prominent members of the Black Dragon reappeared in the last stages of the Shokan Uprising in Outworld. Kano, with Jarek, Tasia, and Tremor, offered the clan's services to help Kotal Kahn achieve victory. Kotal Kahn accepted, and the Black Dragon bolstered his weakened forces. Kano had Tremor cause a massive earthquake that threw the Shokan and Oni Warlords off balance before following up with a hand-held nuclear device that wiped out half of Kintaro's forces. Though Kotal Kahn achieved victory through peaceful negotiations, he refused to pay the Black Dragon for their aid, and took back the Portal Stone stolen by Kano before subduing him and locking him and his companions in the Outworld palace's dungeon for their role in the kidnapping of Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. At least Kano would eventually be freed from the dungeons, and he would begin secretly selling arms and information to both Kotal Kahn and Mileena during their civil war. This culminated in Kano eventually stealing Shinnok's Amulet from Special Forces on Earthrealm and selling it to Mileena. The deposed empress would hire Kano to assassinate Kotal during a pre-emptive strike on the emperor's convoy. Kano failed to kill Kotal and barely escaped with his life. Fleeing back to Earthrealm, Kano hid among the refugees of Li Mei's village, murdering a few at his leisure. Kano would be confronted by General Sonya Blade and defeated, only spared from death at the enraged Sonya's hands at Johnny Cage's insistence of needing him alive to find Shinnok's amulet. Kano would once more find himself in the Special Forces' custody. When the Titan Kronika began forming a new timeline in which Raiden never existed, the timequake that resulted from her meddling brought Kano's past self into the present. A past version of Kabal was also brought to the present, who was still a Black Dragon enforcer and hadn't yet had his body mutilated. The present version of Kano was freed from SF custody and worked alongside his past self and Kabal in protecting Kronika's Hourglass. While battling against the SF, Younger Kano is defeated in battle against Sonya, but Older Kano has taken a younger Johnny Cage hostage and threatens to kill him if Sonya doesn't let the younger Kano go, going on to say that if Young Johnny dies, then their daughter Cassie will cease to exist. Reminded of the rules of time travel, Sonya defies Older Kano's demands and shoots Young Kano in the face, killing him. As a result, Older Kano is erased from the timeline. It is unknown if the Black Dragon survive Kronika's tampering with the timeline. Members Kano As a mercenary and leader of the Black Dragon, Kano rises beyond mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. Originally from Australia, Kano is highly opportunistic and incredibly selfish, willing to betray his own realm and even his own allies for money or personal gain. As a result, he quickly became part of Shao Kahn's inner circle, and eventually the general of Outworld's armies (in the original timeline). One of his more notable features is his facetious and twisted sense of humour, almost always making light of dire circumstances. His vulgarity is most evident by his penchant for callously spitting, drinking and urinating wherever he pleases. His assortment of dirty fighting tactics also compliments his unpleasant personality. He combines features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and a ruthless commander. His actions have made him the archenemy of Sonya Blade, who is obsessed with finding and bringing Kano to justice. A portion of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate, the result of a disfiguring injury he sustained at the hands of Jax prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser beams. During the temporal crisis instigated by Kronika, Kano stood alongside his younger self in aiding Kronika's grand design. However, his younger self was shot and killed by Sonya, leading to his older self to vanish from existence. Kabal Kabal was one of the Black Dragon's top enforcers, utilizing superhuman speed and a pair of lethal hook-swords when it came to killing off the clan's enemies. However, he became discontent with his criminal lifestyle and left the clan, becoming a police officer in New York. When Earthrealm was invaded by the forces of Outworld, Kabal was gravely wounded while fighting the Shokan Kintaro. Kano found him and saved his life, outfitting him with a cybernetic respirator which he would need for the rest of his life. Despite this, Kabal refused to return to the Black Dragon and continued helping Earth's defenders until he was killed by Sindel. After his death, Kabal was restored as a revenant by the necromancer Quan Chi. For a time, Kabal served Quan Chi and later Liu Kang and Kitana when they became the new rulers of the Netherrealm. During the temporal crisis instigated by Kronika, Kabal's past self, who was still a Black Dragon and hadn't yet been disfigured, appeared in the present. He fought alongside Kano and the Black Dragon as they supported Kronika's plan to create a new perfect timeline. It is unknown what became of Kabal after Kronika was defeated. Jarek For a time, Jarek served as Kano's second-in-command, learning all of the fighting techniques his boss used. After the clan was wiped out in the old timeline, Jarek intended to revive it after helping Earth's defenders in defeating Shinnok, but was defeated by Jax Briggs in kombat and dropped off a cliff. He survived and vowed revenge, but would ultimately be killed during the Battle of Armageddon. In the current timeline, Jarek is still a high-ranking member of the Black Dragon. During the Outworld Civil War, Jarek joined with Tasia, Tremor, and Kano in venturing to Outworld to aid Kotal Kahn in the coming battle with the Shokan. After the Shokan hordes were defeated and swayed back to Kotal Kahn's side, Jarek stood with Kano, Tasia and Tremor as the Black Dragon leader tried to swindle pay from Kotal Kahn. Shortly after, all four were captured and taken away to the palace dungeon for their role in Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs' kidnapping. Jarek has never been seen again since. Kira In the original timeline, Kira was originally a freelance mercenary and arms dealer. When Kabal attempted to revive the Black Dragon as an ideological anarchist movement, Kira was intrigued and accepted Kabal's offer of joining the clan. She would later be killed during the Battle of Armageddon. Kobra Kobra was once nothing more than a common street brawler, picking fights with anyone he pleased and viciously beating them to death. Though a natural martial artist, he was dissatisfied with the codes that most fighters lived by. His path of bloodshed almost led him to prison until he was rescued from police custody by Kabal and Kira. After hearing Kabal talk of the new Black Dragon's anarchist ideals, Kobra happily joined them. He would later be killed during the Battle of Armageddon. Tremor Tremor has the power of an Earth elemental. He can create earthquakes, form stone and lava projectiles and shape the ground to suit him. His current state with Kano's Black Dragon clan of arms dealers is unknown, as a recent mission seems to have created much animosity in Tremor towards both Special Forces and Kano. Erron Black Erron Black appears to be a gunslinger from America's Old West, but has spent a considerable length of time wandering Outworld and selling his services to local warlords. After 150 years of wandering the wastelands as a gun for hire, he ended up joining Kano and the Black Dragon when the organization began operating in Outworld just prior to the invasion of Earthrealm. Since Shao Kahn's death, Erron returned to Outworld and watched as the realm descended into civil war. When Kotal Kahn won the throne from Mileena, Erron sided with Outworld's new ruler and became one of his top enforcers. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists